Various types of illumination devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a locket with an illumination source including a first hinge which is a ratcheting type hinge for securing the illumination source in various positions and which is worn on a neck chain and also including a magnifying glass pivotally disposed between an upper member and a lower member of the locket.